Spirited Away
by Solaris Isis
Summary: Harry gets sucked back in time a thousand years. The wizarding world thinks he's dead and Voldemort's pissed. Harry has to find a way back to his time with help from his new friends. Training, mysterious schools, strange magic and snakes!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi, this is my first fan fic, so be kind. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else really. Except for my trusty lava lamp. I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement and hopefully yours.  
  
Summery: Harry Potter disappeared on the night of his fifteenth birthday during a death eater attack. The world thinks him dead, but Harry was taken back to a time where magic was rare, and he has to prove himself in this new and dangerous world.  
  
~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~  
  
Chapter one  
  
Harry Potter stood by his window, watching the night sky for any sign of owls. Now for some people that might seem a bit strange, but for Harry Potter it wasn't. You see, Harry Potter is not normal. He is a wizard and a famous one at that. All because of something that he couldn't remember and something he would rather forget at the same time. He glanced at the clock. It was 11:55, five minutes until his fifteenth birthday. He continued watching the sky for any sign of his beloved owl. About three minutes later, he saw a white blur on the horizon. It was Hedwig. He moved out of the opened window so the birds could get in. Not a minute later six owls flew into his room.  
  
The owls settled on various objects throughout his dimly lit room, some on his bed, some on his old wobbly chair, and some on his desk. They all waited patiently for Harry to relieve their burdens. All except for one that is. Pig, Ron's owl, was currently zooming through the room like an overzealous tennis ball. Harry reached up and with a practiced movement, caught the little bugger. He relieved Pig of his package and the letter from Ron. The package seemed unusually small this year. Ron usually sent him books, and so did Hermione.  
  
"Harry,  
  
How are you mate? Are the muggles treating you well? Happy Birthday by the way! Maybe now that you're fifteen you'll grow out of that midget stage! Ha Ha, it's a joke Harry."  
  
Harry had to grin at that. He had already had a growth spurt this summer. He used to be 5'4, but now he was about 5'11. Between all the chores outside, and the food Ron and Hermione had sent him during the summer, he had also gotten some muscle. He wasn't anything near like the men in those model magazines, but he was much more muscular than he used to be. His hair had also grown a bit. He never had the time to cut it last year. It was just past his ears, in the middle of his neck. He kind of liked it that length, so he hadn't had it cut. He thought he might try and grow it out. It would hopefully make his hair a bit more manageable. It certainly made Aunt Petunia mad though. She couldn't even look at him without some snappy remark about his hair nowadays, but when had she not complained about his appearance? Harry shook himself out of his ponderings and brought his attention back to the letter.  
  
"Mum talked Dumbledore about you coming to spend the rest of summer at the Burrow, but he said you had to stay at your relatives until the 28th, then we can pick you up and take you to Diagon Alley. Sorry mate, I know you wanted to come over."  
  
Harry quickly squashed the disappointment rising in his chest and tried to focus on the letter. He really shouldn't be all that surprised. With Voldemort on the loose, he should have expected the headmaster would want him to stay at his relative's house. Why was that again? Harry tried to remember why he had to stay here in the first place. Oh yeah, the blood protection his Aunt and cousin gave him. Harry sighed and continued reading the letter.  
  
"Did you know that Hermione didn't go to Bulgaria with "Vicky"? I'm glad she didn't. I really didn't like that guy."  
  
Harry snickered softly to himself. When was Ron going to admit that he liked Hermione?  
  
"You'll never guess what Fred and George did! They bought me a new set of dress robes! They look so much better than my old ones. They're blue with gold trimmings. I have no idea how they got the money though. Mum was really worried. She thought the twins had done something illegal, but they assured her that they had just found somebody to fund their joke shop, so they had extra money. Mum didn't know if she liked the illegal part better or not."  
  
Harry snorted with laughter. He would definitely not tell Mrs. Weasley that he was the twin's secret investor. He really liked his head where it was now, firmly attached to his shoulders.  
  
"That's pretty much what's going on over here. I hope you like your present. I thought you might need it. Don't let the muggles get you down! See you on the 28th at one. Happy Birthday Harry!  
  
Ron"  
  
Harry smiled and grabbed the present Ron sent him. It was a rather small rectangular box. Harry opened it and grinned widely. It was a watch. His other one had broken during the second task. He put it on his wrist, and then noticed a note on the bottom of the box.  
  
"Harry,  
  
This is a wizard's watch, a bit different from a muggle watch. It shows the time and date, but it also has a button on the side that will show you your friends and where they are. Like the family clock at the Burrow. I put some people on it for you, but you can add more.  
  
Ron"  
  
"Wow Ron," Harry whispered. Harry pushed the small button on the side of his new watch. The face instantly changed into a milky white color with little hands. On top of the hands was a picture of the person and beside the picture were sayings like "at home" and "in hiding." Ron and Hermione's hand said "at home" and Sirius's hand apparently said "in hiding." Harry grinned at his new watch. This would definitely come in handy. There were still five empty spaces for people too.  
  
The owls seemed to be a little peeved, so Harry untied all of their packages and letters so they could all leave. He then decided to read Hermione's letter.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing? I hope you don't blame yourself about Cedric's death. Harry, it was not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. That is probably exactly what Voldemort wants. He wants you to feel guilty and get depressed. Probably hopes you'll off yourself. Just don't give in to the guilt Harry.  
On a lighter note, Happy Birthday! I hope you are getting along with the Dursleys. I packed you some cupcakes with your present. I figured you wouldn't get any from the Dursleys. My parents said I couldn't go to Bulgaria this summer, because I am too young. Oh well, I guess they may be right. Ron's been a prat about Victor. He seemed really happy when I told him I wasn't going to visit Victor. Sometimes he can be such a little twit.  
I hope you are well, and not wallowing in self-pity. Happy Birthday Harry! I'll see you on the 28th when we go to Diagon Alley!  
  
Love From,  
Hermione"  
  
Harry sighed. He had forgotten about Cedric's death with all the excitement of his birthday. He had nightmares most nights and barely got much sleep. He wasn't surprised that Hermione would guess that he was blaming himself. She always was the brightest witch he knew. He was blaming himself, but what Hermione said about Voldemort wanting him to feel this way did hit a nerve and Harry had a new resolve.  
  
From that moment on he decided he wasn't going to let that snake-faced bastard have the pleasure of him wallowing in self-pity and maybe even offing himself, though he hadn't gotten to that point. No, he wasn't going to give in to Voldemort that easily. Hermione was right.  
  
With new found determination, Harry pushed the guilt of Cedric's death out of his mind and turned his attention to the book that Hermione had gotten him. It was a journal. Of all the things she could get him, it had to be a journal. Well, now that he thought about it, he probably needed to write down his dreams about Voldemort. Harry set the gift aside and reached for the other letters.  
  
He received a letter from Dumbledore telling him he couldn't go stay at the Burrow and blah, blah, blah, etcetera, etcetera. Basically it said not to blame himself about Cedric's death and the Weasley's would pick him up on the 28th to go to Diagon Alley. He would then get to stay at the Weasley's until September 1st.  
  
Harry got his Hogwarts letter saying the same thing it said every year, except the supplies list was different. He scanned the list and saw that dress robes were required again this year.  
  
"Not again," Harry groaned. He really didn't want to have to ask a girl out this year again. He made a complete idiot out of himself last year with Cho. He then realized that his crush for Cho was completely gone. 'Probably because of all the guilt over Cedric.' Harry thought wryly.  
  
Harry then noticed another package on his bed. It had holes. Breathing holes, Harry assumed. Harry mentally smacked himself for not noticing earlier. He took the letter that came with the present and recognized Hagrid's messy scrawl. Oh no. What in the world could Hagrid have gotten him? Visions of Norbert the dragon and Fluffy the three-headed dog flew through his head. Well, he should probably open the letter before he try to open the box.  
  
"Harry,  
  
'Appy Birthday! I 'ope them muggles are treatin' ye well. I saw this in the Fores' an' I thought ye might be needin' someone ter talk to. 'Ope ye 'ave a happy birthday! See ye on the 1st.  
  
Hagrid"  
  
What did Hagrid mean talk to? Harry glanced at the box. He gingerly lifted the lid and peered inside. It was a snake. Of course, Harry mentally smacked himself again for his stupidity. He was a parselmouth for goodness sakes. The snake was truly beautiful. It was a dark red, a burgundy. It also had a black band around its body, towards the head. It also appeared to be asleep. Beside the snake was a small book. Harry warily grabbed the book and read the title. 'How to take care of your Red Spitting Cobra', now that was an interesting name. Red Spitting Cobra, weird. 'I wonder if it really does spit,' Harry thought amusedly. Harry suddenly got a mental image of the snake spitting in Voldemort's face. Harry chuckled quietly, but it wasn't quiet enough because the snake woke up. Harry cautiously spoke to it.  
  
~Hello there~ said Harry. The snake turned its head and eyed Harry.  
  
~You sssspeak my language, human. What issss your name?~  
  
~My name is Harry Potter. Do you have a name?~  
  
The snake looked momentarily stunned. If a snake could look stunned. It quickly replied though.  
  
~Massster, I have no name. You mussst name me.~ the snake replied.  
  
~Uh, well, I guess I could name you, erm, Ladon. Do you like it? Ladon was a dragon with many heads that talked a lot from greek mythology. I learned a bit about greek mythology in muggle school.~  
  
~Yess massster, I like my new name. It'ssss fitting. Massster, I am tired. It was a long journey by that annoying owl. Might I lie around your neck for warmth and sleep?~  
  
~Sure Ladon~ Harry replied. Harry picked up the snake and draped him around his shoulders. He was just long enough to wind around his neck. Harry then thumbed through the book he had gotten with Ladon. Apparently Red Spitting cobras spat their venom at their enemies. They grew to about 150 cm and were found in northern Tanzania. How it got in the Forbidden Forest, Harry didn't know. They also preferred to eat frogs.  
  
Harry decided to read his last letter. It was from Sirius.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
How are you kiddo? Are those muggles treating you well? If they aren't, then owl me and I'll come and MAKE them treat you right. Happy Birthday! You're all grown up now. Going to have to beat the girls off you with a stick when you get back to Hogwarts! I'm laying low right now at Moony's place, so don't you worry. Oh and Moony says hi and happy birthday. In the package you got with this letter is a ring. It was your mother's wedding ring. I thought you might want it. I believe it has been in the Potter family for generations. I want you to write me more often too! Happy Birthday kiddo.  
  
Sirius"  
  
With shaking fingers, Harry opened the small package that sat on his bed. He pulled out a beautiful emerald ring. It had a gold band, a bit thick, with a large emerald in the center. The gold surrounded the emerald, and it sort of looked like gold vines. It covered the sides, but the center was uncovered. It didn't look all that feminine so Harry tried it on. It fit perfectly. He wiped the tears that were running down his face away and cleared the remnants of the packages and letters off his bed. Harry looked at the clock. It was 2:17 AM. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
He was just about to fall asleep, when all of the sudden he heard a noise outside his still open window. He got up and looked out. What he saw froze his blood in his veins and almost stopped his rapidly beating heart. Death Eaters. Death Eaters had made it past the numerous wards and was about a half a block from his front door. He hurriedly took a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote a note to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor,  
  
Death Eaters at Privet Drive. Need help fast.  
  
Harry Potter"  
  
"Hedwig, take this to Professor Dumbledore as fast as you possibly can!" Harry said. Hedwig seemed to sense his urgency and took the note and flew out of the window. He got his wand out of the loose floorboard under his bed and checked to make sure Ladon was still on his neck.  
  
He heard the front door close. They were inside. He waited for them to come in his bedroom door. He would not give in without a fight. The sound of several 'Alohamoras' could be heard. That was because of the many locks on his doors. And in stepped the bastard himself. Voldemort.  
  
His serpentine nose flared and his ruby red eyes narrowed as he saw Harry. He was still as pale and skinny as the last time Harry saw him. He was flanked by two Death Eaters. If Harry had to guess who they were, he would saw Wormtail and Malfoy.  
  
"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed, "I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. Too bad you won't live to see the sun rise on this day of your birth."  
  
Harry willed himself to stay calm. How had Voldemort managed to get pass the wards? 'Thanks a lot Dumbledore' Harry thought wryly. He just had to stall Voldemort until help could arrive.  
  
"How did you get passed the wards?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ah Harry, what did I take from you that night in the graveyard. Come on, I know you're a smart boy."  
  
"You took my blood," Harry suddenly realized, "And because you have my blood, you could get passed the wards because it is based on blood protection and now you have that protection."  
  
"My, my, my, it appears I was correct in assuming that you were a smart lad."  
  
Voldemort kept on talking, but of what Harry wasn't sure. There was a little golden ball flying around his room. It sort of reminded him of the snitch. The others didn't seem to notice it. It was just out of his reach. Closer, closer, closer, Harry could reach out and grab it now. And that's exactly what he did. The last thing he saw was Albus Dumbledore apparating with about ten aurors in his bedroom at the exact time he made a grab for the golden ball. An enraged scream from Voldemort was all he could remember before he felt as if he was being ripped from the world. The pain was intense and then he blacked out and sank into blissful oblivion.  
  
~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~  
  
A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm open for suggestions, but please don't flame me. I'll update when I can, but with school, it's kind of hectic right now. I will update if I get 15 reviews though. Until then, I won't. Or I might just give up the story all together.  
  
Please Review! 


	2. Waking Up

A/N: Ok, I have the flu so I got to stay home and work on this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I disclaim all of it. I am merely borrowing the characters for my own torture, uhh, amusement and hopefully yours too.  
  
I just wanted to say thanks to Nicoletta, I'm taking your advice.  
  
~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It hurt. That was Harry's first coherent thought as he tried to open his eyes. He was having a hard time doing it though. His eyelids were so heavy that it took him nearly a full two minutes to open them. He wasn't exactly sure it was such a smart idea.  
  
Bright light. That is what he saw. For a moment, Harry thought he was dead. It would certainly explain the bright light. At least he was pretty sure he was going to heaven. But with his luck, the bright light was the reflection of the fire off the brimstone. Yes, that must be it. He could feel the heat on his face. He wasn't wearing his glasses, but his eyes focused enough to find that he was right about the fire, just not the fire he was thinking about.  
  
The burning sun was shining down on his face. Well, if he could see the sun, and his eyes were hurting because of the sun, then that meant he wasn't dead. He squinted his eyes to block out the immediate rays and discovered that the sun was shining through an open window. Harry quickly closed his eyes. The sun was making them hurt, badly.  
  
Harry decided since it wasn't the best time to move, he would try to figure out where he was. He tried to remember what had happened, but his brain wasn't up and running satisfactory like yet. He remembered someone yelling. An enraged sort of yell was the last thing he remembered hearing. Who would be yelling like that? It wasn't Aunt Petunia. Maybe Uncle Vernon? No, it was somebody else, but who was it?  
  
Did Dumbledore apparate in his room? For some reason, he remembered seeing Dumbledore, but why would Dumbledore be in his room? Wait a second, why did he seem to remember a glowing snitch?  
  
Realization hit Harry like a pack of rampaging hippogriffs might. Voldemort. He had been able to get past the wards on Privet drive. Oh no, was he in a holding cell? Would Voldemort show up any minute so they could play a refreshing game of 'Torture the Potter'?  
  
Harry was starting to panic now. He really didn't think any of Voldemort's 'games' were fun. But didn't he grab the little glowing ball thing? Yes, he did, but it sure hurt like hell. 'Ok Harry, get a grip. Stay calm. Take a deep breath. Open your eyes again, and pray you don't see the damn bastard.'  
  
Harry reopened his eyes. No, this wasn't a cell in the dungeons. Well this was the last place Harry expected to find himself. It seems to be a. wooden hut? Yes, it was a wooden hut. Complete with a hay roof. It wasn't very big, a little bigger than his room at the Dursleys. There were three windows, an opening with a long piece of cloth over it, which Harry assumed to be a makeshift door, and a small pit in the middle of the room. In the pit was a fire, and there where cushions around the pit. Harry guessed they might be places for people to sit. The dirt floor had a rug here and there, and all in all the hut looked mighty cozy.  
  
Harry then realized he was lying on a bed with fur skins as blankets. That was odd. Next to his bed were four other beds with the same kind of fur skins cover. 'Well, I don't think I'm with Voldemort. I have a hard time picturing Voldemort tucking me in a comfortable bed and leaving me alone. Ughh, let's not go there. Voldemort acting parental toward me of all people is not a pretty mental image.' Harry shook himself free of the disturbing images plaguing his mind and decided to try and get out of bed.  
  
This proved to be a harder task than was originally thought. Harry's whole body felt like one big throbbing sore. Just as Harry was attempting to stand, a voice spoke from the doorway.  
  
"You really shouldn't try to get up just yet. You've been unconscious for three days."  
  
The voice startled Harry and he found himself on the floor, having lost his balance. He heard the person try and muffle their giggles, but seemed to be failing miserably. Harry turned his head to see who was laughing at him.  
  
There was a girl standing in the doorway. She looked to be about his age, give or take a few months. She had dark brown hair and the most piercing blue eyes he had every seen. They reminded him greatly of Dumbledore's eyes. She looked to be a few inches shorter than Harry was, and she was wearing the most peculiar clothes. It looked like something one would see in the medieval times. She was wearing a light brown tunic with cream- colored paints and, Harry guessed, riding boots. She also had a bow and arrows on her back. 'She must be some kind of archer. Weird.'  
  
She smiled kindly at him and offered her hand to him. He gratefully accepted it and got off the floor. He felt a little wobbly so he sat back down on the bed. Harry regarded her for a moment, and then figured he might as well say something.  
  
"Uh, where am I, and who are you?" asked Harry. The girl's smile widened and she took a small bow.  
  
"My name is Sophia Amatore and you my friend are in the village Verdandi. No body really knows how you came to be here. One minute we were all sitting down to dinner by the fire, and then there was a golden ball of light. It grew to be the size and shape of a person, and then you just materialized, unconscious I might add. Other than that, we know nothing of where you came from. So, what is your name?"  
  
Harry just gapped at her for a full minute. So there really was a little glowing golden ball. It apparently transported him somewhere. And by the looks of it, somewhere far away from Privet drive. Harry shook his head slightly and then responded.  
  
"My name's Harry Potter. I'm sorry, but I have no idea how I got here. One minute I was at my house, trying to get away from Vol-, sorry, You-Know- Who, and then there was this little golden ball, and I just grabbed it and I guess I kind of blacked out and it took me here." Harry finished lamely. He didn't know if the girl would freak out at the mention of Voldemort's name. He really didn't want to chance it though.  
  
The girl, Sophia, looked highly confused. "Who in the world is 'You-Know- Who'?" Harry again gapped at her. Who was You-Know-Who? WHO WAS YOU- KNOW-WHO?  
  
"Don't you know who You-Know-Who is?" Harry exclaimed, "You know, Voldemort, the most evilest Dark Lord in the past six hundred years. The megalomaniac who wants to kill everybody and rule the world? You know, that guy who's obsessed with torture? Heeelllllooooo, where have you been? He's probably the most infamous person of the 1900s!" Harry was having a hard time believing the disbelieving looks on Sophia's face. I mean where had she been? Under a rock for the past twenty-five years? Harry needed to calm down, but really where had this girl been?  
  
"You know Harry, the 1900s are about a thousand years away. It's the year 995. Are you sure you're feeling okay? Do you want some water?" asked Sophia worriedly. Harry decided if he ever became an animagus, he wouldn't be surprised if it was a carp because he keeps during a great impression of a landed one. 995, that was a thousand years ago. If what Sophia said was true, then he was in the past. WAY back in the past. Had the little ball of light taken him to the past? Oh shit. He was screwed. How was he going to get back?  
  
"You say it's the year 995, right?" Harry asked slowly. Sophia gave him a look and nodded her head. "Yes, did you hit your head or something? It's been 995 for about seven months now." Sophia said sarcastically. The sarcastic tone of her voice went right over Harry's head though.  
  
"Sophia, I think somehow I traveled back to the past. I mean, for me it's the year 1995. I think that little glowing ball that I grabbed brought me back to the past. That's the only reasonable explanation I have for traveling a thousand years to the past." At this little revelation, Sophia's eyes widened considerably. "Harry, I think we need to go see the village elder, Sennis, he'll no what to do."  
  
Sophia grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the hut. There, Harry got a good look at where he was. He was in a village. It was a small village, with only about sixteen, give or take, huts and a stable. A few children were playing in the dirt street with what looked like a leather ball. Three strong looking men were mounting their horses. Harry guessed they were going hunting judging by their bows and arrows. Women were chatting with one another and a group of young men were what looked like training with swords in a field. Many trees surrounded the village and the small field. He could see mountains in the distance. He also heard a river near by. Sophia led him to one of the smaller huts and inside.  
  
The inside of the hut looked much like the hut he had just come from. There was a small pit with a fire in the middle of the room, but only one bed in the corner. There were also shelves built into the side of one of the walls. On it was what seemed to Harry as medical supplies. Herbs and jars on thing floating in water adorned the shelves. 'But,' Harry thought, 'they could be used for potions or even cooking.' Harry suppressed a shudder. Who would want to cook with what looked like human eyeballs though? A little to the right of the shelves was a table and two chairs. In one of those chairs was sitting and extremely old man with his back to the door. Harry had only ever seen one other man that old before, even if he could only see the back of his head. Sophia called his name and the old man turned in his chair. He looked remarkably like.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked incredulously. 'Okay, how did Professor Dumbledore get here?'  
  
The old man looked at Harry funnily. "My dear boy, I believe you are mistaken about my identity. My name is Sennis and I am the village's elder. I am also the village's Magus. Sophia dear, did you find out the boy's origins? I believe he still might be a little disoriented."  
  
Harry stared at the old man. He looked like a carbon copy of Dumbledore. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and blinked a couple of times. No, he wasn't seeing things. This man truly looked like Dumbledore's twin. 'Well this is weird. And what in the world is a magus?'  
  
Sophia too looked at Harry funnily before answering Sennis's inquiry. "Elder Sennis, his name is Harry Potter and I believe he is a time traveler. He claims that he is from the year 1995. He says that he grabbed a golden ball of light while in the midst of a fight with an evil dark lord. It would explain why he appeared in my family's hut in a golden ball."  
  
Sennis blinked a few times and studied Harry. Harry felt largely uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze. The old man had the same piercing stare that Dumbledore has and Harry felt as if the man could see into his very soul and know all of his deepest secrets.  
  
Sennis then smiled warmly. "Well Harry that would definitely explain why I sensed a disturbance in the wards around the village at the time of your unexpected arrival. A time traveler, just think of all the things we could learn from you." Sennis got a dreamy look on his wrinkled face. "But, alas, you must not tell anyone of the future. It could cause a paradox resulting in the destruction of the whole universe itself." Harry gulped audibly.  
  
Sennis chuckled. "No worries lad, I believe you will keep your secret and won't tell anyone. Now, we are going to have to figure how to get you back to your own time. Until then, you will have to stay in our village. Everyone will kindly welcome you."  
  
"Thank you sir," replied Harry. He hoped he wasn't going to have to stay in this time too long, but it's kind of nice to have a vacation from his reality. Sophia then decided to speak up.  
  
"Elder Sennis, if Harry is a Magik, then will he be allowed to go to Castle Candeo with the other young Magiks for training?" asked Sophia. Harry wondered what the hell a 'magik' was. Sennis got a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"I suppose if he is a Magik, then he will be allowed to go to Castle Candeo next month. Harry, are you a Magik?" asked Sennis. Harry again wondered what one was. He could do magic, but was that what the old man meant?  
  
"What is a Magik?" asked Harry. The two other occupants looked shocked that Harry had not known what a Magik was. He had obviously arrived here in a magical way after all.  
  
"A Magik," Sennis replied, "is a person who can do magic. There are four kinds of Magiks. There is the magus, which is the weakest Magik, the Enchanter, the second weakest, the Sorcerer, which is the second most powerful, and the Mage, which is the most powerful Magik. Can you do magic, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, I go to a school for learning magic in the future, but we just call magic users either wizards for the males and witches for the females. I've never heard of about a Magik, but I have heard about Sorcerers and Enchanters in my History of Magic classes. I don't think there are any left in my time, and I haven't ever heard of Mages or Maguses before."  
  
Sennis had a grim look about his face. So did Sophia. "Alas, the great Magiks die out. It truly is a tragedy," said Sennis. "But, no matter, I'll be dead by that time any way." The jovial smile was back on his face. "Since you can do magic, then you will go to the Castle Candeo with the other village youths who posses the gift of magic. There you will learn how to control your magic and you will also learn what type of Magik you may be. Sophia will tell you more about Castle Candeo and Magiks I'm sure. Now Sophia, why don't you take Harry out and introduce him to his new neighbors. Harry, I will try to find a way home for you in the mean time, but if you do go to Castle Candeo, I'm sure you could find something in its extensive library."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded his thanks, as did Sophia. She took him by the arm and led him outside. The sun was still high in the sky, so Harry figured it was sometime in the afternoon.  
  
"Harry, I want you to meet my brother, Samuel, and my best friend, Amica. Then you can meet my parents." Harry smiled at her. "I'd love to." Harry then remembered something. "Hey Sophia, you wouldn't by any chance have seen a red snake around my neck when I came here did you?" Sophia looked at him and then realization dawned on her face. "Oh you mean that little cobra?" At Harry's nod she continued. "Yes, he did show up with you. He comes back every other hour or so to check on you, but he mostly stays out of sight. That's a loyal snake you have, most snakes would just stay in the forest. Are you a Parselmouth?"  
  
Harry was surprised at the question, but decided to answer truthfully. "Yes, I am. It's not a problem is it?" Harry asked warily. Sophia looked at him like he had grown another head. "Of course it's not a problem. What ever gave you that idea? I had a friend when I was younger who could talk to snakes. I always wanted to be a Parselmouth." Now it was Harry's turn to regard her as if she had grown another head. "You mean people don't think Parselmouths are evil?" asked Harry. "Of course not. Many people have the gift." Sophia still regarded Harry as if his attic lights were off. "Look, there's Samuel and Amica, come on." And with that said Sophia raced away from a very confused Harry. 'I guess being a Paselmouth a thousand years ago was excepted.'  
  
Harry caught up with Sophia and saw the two new people. The boy was about an inch or so taller than he was. He had shoulder length blond hair and the same sky blue eyes as Sophia. He was also wearing what Sophia was wearing, except his clothes were a darker color. In fact, Harry noticed that everybody wore the same clothes. The only difference is that the color was lighter on the girls and darker on the boys and Sennis was wearing a dark brown robe instead of a tunic and pants. The girl had fiery red hair, much like the Weasleys, and light brown eyes. She was short too. About 5'2 or 5'4. They both looked very friendly and Harry took a liking to them immediately.  
  
After introductions were made, they went into Sophia's hut to meet her parents. Her father, Bovis, was a large man with a lot of muscle. He was very friendly despite his intimidating appearance. His wife, Persephone, was very beautiful and very kind. Harry discovered during dinner that she was a great cook also. He would stay with Sophia and her family until the youths of the village make the journey to Castle Candeo next month or until Elder Sennis found away to send him to his own time.  
  
As Harry lay down to sleep on the same bed he had woken up in, he made a mental note to look to Ladon tomorrow and ask his new friends all about Castle Candeo. Maybe being stuck in the past wasn't so bad at all. Though he did miss his friends.  
  
~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~  
  
A/N: Well, that's chapter two. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Review. ( 


End file.
